guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bohemian Cavalry
Guild History Hurtyho triumf Marriage Corben & Sparkling-Diamond Marriage Corben & Vanilka Marriage Mrtvak & TeraBera Marriage Hurty & Svetluska Marriage XparanoiX & Firefox Only for players from Czech republic and Slovakia Ranky ;Základ: :* On Trial -> 5% xp do guildy, pro nováčky :* Apprentice -> 5% xp, do lvlu 95 :* Initiate -> 5% xp, lvl 95-110 :* Scout -> 5% xp, lvl 110-130 :* Guard -> 5% xp, lvl 130-150 :* Servant -> 5% xp, lvl 150-170 :* Protector -> 5% xp, lvl 170+ :* Reservist -> 5% xp, alti Eni pozn.: kdo dal více než 500k xp guildě, minimum se snižuje na 3%, kdo více než 1M xp, pak na 1% ;Další ranky: :* Craftsman -> postavy určené ke craftu :* Breeder -> chovatelé mountů :* Pet Killer -> butcheři :* Chosen one -> nejvíce xp guildě :* Nuisance -> každý, kdo bude dlouhodobě škemrat :* Merchant -> alt k prodávání v Bontě :* Teasure Hunter -> alti Enutrofové pozn.: práva se k nim vztahují podle základního rankování ;Práva: :* 1x perc -> Initiate + 150k xp guildě :* 2x perc -> Protector + 500k xp guildě (2. perc mimo oblast Astrubu, do dungu povolen jen jeden) :* paddocky -> Breeder :* nastavování % -> Protector :* nabírání nových členů, nastavování práv a ranků -> Second in Command Pravidla ;přijímání členů : p2p od 65 lvl ;pravidla: :a) Chránit svůj account - nerozdávejte své heslo lidem, které osobně neznáte. Pokud dáte někomu heslo a on vás vykrade, následuje vyhazov z guildy. :b) Nežebrat - přes guildu je možné nakupovat, prodávat, směnovat, darovat, ale není dovoleno žebrat. Něco jako: jsem malý lvl, dejte mi equip nebo dejte mi pleeeeeaaasee 1000 kamas na zaap. :c) Nespamovat guilda chat - neptejte se, kolik co stojí, koukněte se do shopu. Neptejte se, kde je co, koukněte se na mapu. Neptejte se na věci, které snadno najdete na wiki (w:c:Dofus:). Osobní spory a výlevy řešte pokud možno pomocí PM - někdy to nejde, ale nemusí to být každý den, nikoho to nezajímá. Sprostá slova nejsou vhodná. :d) Nekrást, nevykrádat, nechtít po nikom heslo, negangovat! :e) Bránit perce! Pokud je napaden perc v dungu, můžou bránit jen 2, tak ať tam naskáčou větší levly. :f) Když je napadenej perc, tak bránit za každou cenu. Ikdyž tam budeš jenom sám/a. Třeba to někdo nestíhá a připojí se na poslední chvíli. Taky tam třeba jsou naskákaný invis lidi, takže nejsi sám/a. Do bránění perců se přihlašujte kliknutím na poslední bílé políčko. Hned první bílé políčko může být zabráno invis hráčem a nepřihlásíte se. Leaveování bránění je zakázáno. Ubyde vám akorát trochu chleba...tak snad. Pokud někdo položí perce a ten je třeba hned za 2 minuty napadenej, tak to řekněte, ať se zbytečně nebrání úplně prázdnej perc, pokud to ovšem není cenná mapa. :g) Když nám někdo zaútočí na koně, tak následuje odveta. To znamená, že všichni lidi, co nemaj joó něco důležitýho na práci, se seberou a jdou jim nakopat assy. Né že nemůžou, protože sekaj nebo expěj apod. Nejdřív se splněj závazky vůči guildě a potom až jedete jenom na sebe. :h) Neatakovat zpřátelené guildy a guildy, se kterými je dohoda. Momentálně neatakovat: Sousedy Neighborhood watch, Valheru, The Thing, Internationa-alliance, Horse-lemon, Less Than Three, Guerrieri di Manawydan, Super Friends . . . . . A není taky úplně vhodné, když někdo s nízkým lvl jde sám na koně třeba Narzhulu nebo tak a dostane na zadek - ty pomsty jsou pak hořký. Znepřátelené (spíš dostávaj Respect attacky): zatim nikoho naporad, dostaly rozum Vanilka mod. by Corben, Undy Note Výpočet dmg na http://folk.ntnu.no/magnusrk/dofus/ Avatar http://dofustools.everhate.com/index.php?page=avatar Fotky srazík v březnu 08 od Vanilky Cif měl narozky - srazík v květnu 08 od Vani a Pindi a různí autoři ;) sraz na chatě - červenec 08 od Terky, od Hurtíků a od Gábi malej Ciri 8)) sraz v Praze - červenec 09 od Terky Říčky podruhé, o rok později v mnohem větším, mezinárodním zastoupení - srpen 09 od Křovíka, to samé na stažení, od Terky, od Gábi, od Powera z mobilu, od Hurtyho z mobilu, od Hurtyho z foťáku Epitafy aneb poslední slova před smrtí: Balvan: Dam si imunitu Mrtvák: Buff pls. Dobre rano, jdu si natocit vyprostovaka... Terka: Vyhodim draka Vanilka vs. Wobot: Snad nebude mit CH Thorin: Mame novou wi-fi sit... Waiting for player Thorin-Paveza... Hurty: Ja se k nemu portnu jo? Rostena: Dobry, mam Mazlika Members Profese ;Mrtvak : * Prace Smrdi! Nepracujte! ;TeraBera-CZ : * Miner (100), Lumberjack (100), Hunter (100) * Baker (68), Butcher (100) * Shield Smith (100) , Hammer Smith (100), Jew (90) / Hammer Smithmagus (100), Jewmagus (100) ;Undying-tsj : * Tailor 94/100 * Shoe 87/100 * Jew 100/100 * Alch 97 * Wand 100/100 * Staff 65/100 ;Jeddy-CZ : * Sword smith 100/100 * Show(e)maker 80/80 * jeweller 80/80 * wand carver 100/80 * farmer 71-ale sem linej neco sekat, takze nenasekam ;Hurty-Cz : * Farmer 100 * Baker 100 * Shoemaker 82/100 * jeweler 82 /100 * Alchemist 100 * Tailor65/100 ;Cirixyk : * Farmer 100, Baker 100, Alchemist 100, Fisherman 23 * Hunter 80, Butcher 70 * Miner 99, Jeweller 65/84 Kto je toto? Farmer 100 Baker 100 handyman 50 Shoemaker 80/100 Jeweller 75/75 Alchemist 92 Miner 50 Tailor 38:) a nemam matroš:) Lumberjack 50 ;Perseverance : * Fisherman 85 * Fishmonger 100 Links * Dofus Main Page on wikia - | WIKI |